Desvendando mistérios
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Remus sempre foi uma criança curiosa. Gostava de investigar tudo à sua volta, observar, tentar compreender como o mundo funcionava. SLASH Remus/James


**Autora:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Desvendando mistérios  
**Par:** Remus/James  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Nº de palavras:** 1.160  
**Resumo:** Remus sempre foi uma criança curiosa. Gostava de investigar tudo à sua volta, observar, tentar compreender como o mundo funcionava.  
**Nota:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tournnament 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Desafio nº160:** Remus não compreendia muitas coisas, por isso ele sempre tentou compreender. As coisas deixaram de ser um mistério. Exceto a lua e "ele".  
**Desafio proposto por:** Tachel

**--oOo--**

Remus sempre foi uma criança curiosa. Gostava de investigar tudo à sua volta, observar, tentar compreender como o mundo funcionava. Tão logo começou a engatinhar, passou a explorar a própria casa tentando desvendar mistérios: o guarda-roupa de sua mãe, o armário da cozinha, o conteúdo da lixeira... Ficava na ponta dos pés na beirada da janela, tentando enxergar o que havia além dela.

Depois que começou a andar, ah, não havia nada que o prendesse dentro de casa. Sua mãe brigava, deixava de castigo, mas não adiantava! Eles moravam numa chácara, num lugar bastante afastado do movimento da cidade, portanto havia muito para o pequeno Remus investigar.

Infelizmente, o bruxinho também era atentamente observado em suas expedições para o quintal e, num momento de descuido de sua mãe, quis o destino que Remus escapasse de casa numa noite de lua cheia.

Sua mãe ficou desesperada, culpando-se pela falta de atenção para com o filho serelepe. A partir de então, as janelas foram engradadas e trancadas, as portas viviam fechadas com cadeado, mas o mal já estava feito.

Remus poderia muito bem ter morrido depois daquele dia. Poderia ter se fechado dentro de si mesmo, tornado-se uma criança apática e sem esperança. Porém não foi o que aconteceu. Preso dentro da própria casa, o garoto teve o interesse despertado pelas gravuras da coleção de livros da família.

Muitas vezes, quando seu pai lia alguma história em voz alta, Remus ficava imaginando qual era o segredo daquelas linhas de formas diversas que acompanhavam as imagens e como elas podiam encerrar tantas palavras.

Depois daquela noite fatídica, sua mãe havia abdicado do próprio emprego para tomar conta do filho e, percebendo seu interesse, ensinou-o a ler e escrever já muito cedo. Em pouco tempo Remus aprendeu a devorar livros. E estes foram seus únicos amigos por vários anos.

Ir para Hogwarts foi como entrar em um de seus melhores sonhos. Havia uma biblioteca imensa para ser explorada. E pessoas para serem estudadas. Quanto mais lia, mais Remus queria ler. Quanto mais aprendia, mais queria aprender. Se o mundo era tão grande como os livros diziam, então ele teria que estudar a vida inteira para entendê-lo. E ele era persistente. Quando tinha uma dúvida, pesquisava e não sossegava até saná-la.

Havia duas coisas, porém, que Remus desistira de tentar compreender.

A primeira delas era a lua. Tão mística e real ao mesmo tempo, tão contraditória. Remus sentia uma mistura de amor e ódio por ela e tentava entendê-la, como a uma amante ou uma inimiga.

Havia muitas referências a ela na ciência e ao longo da história. Sua ação sobre as marés, seus mitos e mistérios. Vários povos a adoravam, outros acreditavam que ela influenciava no plantio, na colheita, no nascimento dos bebês, ou até faziam previsões do tempo apenas pela mudança de suas fases.

Existia algo mágico ao redor dela, como se ela fosse uma donzela temperamental cheia de caprichos, atraindo-o e amedrontando-o. Remus não encontrou lógica na maneira como ela afetava seu humor em suas diversas fases, deixando-o ora calmo e sonolento, ora irritado e impaciente. Não havia explicação para o modo como sua mera aparição podia transformá-lo de um momento a outro. Num minuto homem, no outro uma besta irracional.

Com o tempo ele aceitou que enlouqueceria se continuasse com essa fixação. A lua simplesmente fazia parte dele e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.

O outro mistério estava encarnado em um de seus melhores amigos.

Era difícil ser indiferente a James Potter. Uma pessoa tinha que escolher entre amá-lo ou odiá-lo, pois ignorá-lo era praticamente impossível. Ele era uma pessoa fascinante, mas não tinha o tipo de fascínio cansativo das pessoas deslumbrantes. Ele tinha uma beleza natural e descompromissada que conquistava de uma maneira agradável. Bastava olhar para ele uma vez e você se surpreenderia procurando-o em todos os cantos, em todos os rostos.

Suas maneiras transmitiam confiança e teimosia arrogantes. Qualquer um podia ver que ele era um garoto mimado. Mas nunca um _típico_ garoto mimado. Não, pois não havia nada típico nele. Ele poderia listar as próprias qualidades sem sequer parar para pensar, apenas para provar que a modéstia era mentirosa. Mas ele também não concordaria em listar os próprios defeitos, só para desafiar alguém a dizê-los em voz alta – coisa que muito poucas pessoas se atreveriam.

Sua popularidade atraía admiradores e invejosos, mas James não se deixava abalar pelas críticas. Tampouco se sujeitaria ao que os outros esperavam dele. Sentia-se no direito de viver a própria vida como desejasse, e quem quisesse segui-lo, que o seguisse. Não era a toa que Sirius Black - outro rebelde sem causa - o seguiria até o fim do mundo, se fosse preciso.

No entanto, poucas pessoas enxergavam que por trás de toda essa pose orgulhosa, havia um garoto de caráter com um coração enorme e uma força de vontade contagiante.

Remus era uma dessas poucas pessoas. Mais do que admirá-lo, Remus acreditava nele. Se existia alguém audacioso o suficiente para mudar o mundo, esse alguém era James Potter.

Mas o grande mistério para Remus não era esse.

Remus não sentia necessidade de competir pelo posto de melhor amigo com Sirius. Pelo contrário, achava que Sirius e James tinham muito em comum. Eles se equilibravam de alguma forma.

Por isso o lobisomem não conseguia compreender porque, de todas as pessoas, James fora escolhê-lo como amante.

Remus demorou a entender o significado dos olhares que James começou a lançar em sua direção no quinto ano. Achava que estava imaginando os olhares furtivos e os gestos insinuantes. E James esperou o momento certo para agir. Escolheu justamente o período em que Remus se sentia mais influenciado pela lua, quando seu humor estava oscilante, seus pensamentos inquietos e seus instintos à flor da pele.

James o encurralou num canto e disse as palavras mais provocadoras que Remus já ouvira na vida, atiçando-o, desafiando-o e tentando-o até que o lobisomem não pudesse mais se controlar. Quando deu por si, Remus pressionava James contra a parede de modo quase impetuoso de tão exigente.

Ninguém sabia sobre isso. Nem mesmo Sirius sequer desconfiava. James sabia ser discreto quando queria. E sabia conseguir tudo o que queria também.

Toda vez, depois desses encontros furtivos e intensos, ele fazia Remus prometer que não diria nada a Sirius nem a ninguém. Incapaz de interferir numa amizade verdadeira como a dos dois, Remus não se atrevia a dizer uma palavra. Também não se sentia tentando a reclamar quando, no dia seguinte, James o tratava com naturalidade.

Entretanto, não podia deixar de ficar intrigado. James podia ter a garota que quisesse – Lily era apenas uma questão de tempo – e bastava que ele estalasse os dedos para que Sirius se dispusesse a satisfazer-lhe qualquer desejo.

No começo o lobisomem questionava, tentava arrancar dele alguma explicação para aquela atitude, mas logo desistiu de tentar entender.

Desvendar mistérios era gratificante, mas às vezes o encanto estava mesmo em não compreender.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**


End file.
